Secreto Compartido
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max Un viaje tranquilo, de no ser porque Kai encontró a Max... o fue al contrario? Y ambos compartirán un gran secreto. Finalizado
1. Capítulo 1

**Secreto Compartido** - Jim Mizuhara

**Contenido**: Shota (y un posible Lemon)

**Personajes**: Kai & Max.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Observaciones Generales**: _Expresiones en cursivas y comillas representan pensamientos de los personajes. En vista que ya estoy harto del cliché de Kai vivir siempre en Moscú, he decidido trasladarlo a San Petersburgo. Mismo que esta historia parezca un Kai/Rei, de antemano ya deberán saber que solamente será en el principio y al finalizar, teniendo prioridad la pareja Kai/Max._

* * *

El frío estaba prolongándose demasiado en la apacible San Petersburgo, aparentemente los cristales de hielo se negaban a derretirse y permanecían estáticos sobre la copa de los árboles. Mismo estando a principios de la primavera, la ciudad rusa no despertaba del letargo producido por el inclemente invierno por el cual pasaron. Era deprimente el viento cortante que continuamente atravesaba a lo largo de las calles, colándose por todas las ventanas semi-abiertas que intentaban disipar un poco el aire encerrado en las viejas casonas. Los bulbos, cuyas hojas y flores se habían secado meses atrás, aún no daban señal de germinar; solamente los árboles más resistentes, como los pinos, contrastaban con su oscuro verde en el paisaje por veces desolador. Las personas aún se mantenían en el abrigo de sus casas, saliendo únicamente cuando la necesidad era apremiante, y las chimeneas echaban el negro humo característico de la turba al ser quemada, produciendo un olor algo silvestre, era el único combustible del cual disponían, pues la leña, cuidadosamente calculada para durar todo el periodo frío, ya había terminado hacía semanas. Para peorar los ánimos, una gélida llovizna azotaba los tejados, produciendo el efecto de una blanquecina neblina. No había más remedio sino esperar a que mejorara el tiempo. 

Esta condición climática sumergía en una gris melancolía al joven Kai Hiwatari. El tic-tac del reloj podía oírse con claridad por todos los salones de la casa, mientras con cansados pasos recorría cada uno de los aposentos. Estaba aburrido en esta casa tan grande y silenciosa, nada conseguía entretenerlo. La televisión solamente transmitía los pequeños y grandes desastres que sucedieron en todo el territorio nacional, y las radios no quedaban atrás. La gran biblioteca con más de diez mil tomos, que alguna vez pertenecieron a su abuelo, tampoco le atraía mucho: leyó todos los títulos que consideraba interesantes, y el resto ni lo tocó, generalmente todos trataban de los mismos temas; cada nueva idea que su abuelo tenía se convertía en su obsesión temporaria, y adquiría todos los libros que trataran del asunto que le interesaba en ese momento. Por ese motivo esa biblioteca era amplio en número de libros, pero pobre en variedad.

Llegó en la cocina, no habían ruidos ni tampoco aromas desprendiéndose de allí. Las cazuelas y los peroles de cobre, ordenados según el tamaño, resplandecían a la luz, mostrando en su superficie la imagen algo apagada de Kai. El tedio lo consumía.

Hacía una semana que Rei fue a visitar a sus parientes en China, y Kai quedó esperándolo; desde que vivían juntos, hacía un año, nunca se habían separado por tiempo tan prolongado como ahora. Recordó su despedida, en el aeropuerto, estaba radiante de felicidad.

- No te preocupes, Kai, verás que pasará pronto estas semanas. Tengo certeza que hallarás algo interesante para hacer hasta que vuelva – le había dicho Rei.

Desde la primera noche que pasó solo no halló nada entretenido para hacer, y sentía una especie de vacío. Daba muchas vueltas en la cama, e inconscientemente estiraba un brazo hacia el lado donde habitualmente Rei dormía, como si lo estuviera buscando. Por la mañana comprobaba que Rei no estaba allí, y se levantaba a preparar el desayuno; quien habitualmente lo hacía era Rei, siempre lleno de atenciones con su amado Kai, en ocasiones lo llevaba hasta la cama. Cualquier cosa que Kai preparaba sabía tremendamente mal, hasta en esos momentos Rei era insustituible. Pero al final tenía que comerse todo, si no quería pasar hambre después.

El resto del día se lo pasaba dando vueltas por toda la casa¿cómo era posible que Rei siempre supiera qué hacer? En su ausencia todas las cosas perdían sentido para Kai, y eso a veces sorprendía al ruso. Algunos años atrás era el ser más frío e independiente que hubiera pisado la tierra, con una autonomía increíble; nunca confiaba sus sentimientos a nadie, si estaba enfadado, feliz, triste o pensativo jamás lo expresaba o demostraba. En verdad, quien acabó acercándose a Kai fue Rei, el chino tenía una vasta curiosidad que saciaba con hábiles preguntas dirigidas a Kai, con una voz suave y que denotaba confianza. Kai, en vez de enojarse con esas indagaciones, contestaba pacientemente todo lo que el ojiambarino le decía, inicialmente con monosílabos, luego fue contando cada uno de los retazos de su maltrecha vida. Posteriormente confió sus dudas e incertidumbres al chino, no sin una buena dosis de lágrimas de por medio, siempre teniendo por apoyo el hombro de Rei y su voz conciliadora, y en esos momentos quedó derrumbado las murallas que aprisionaban su ser, finalmente se sentía libre de tantas presiones, dolores y angustias. Así como era extremo con todo, confiaba absolutamente en Rei, por vez primera amó a alguien, y se lo dijo a Rei. Como siempre fue correspondido, al menos por parte del chino, desde entonces vivían juntos, cada día más dependiente uno del otro.

Su único consuelo eran las llamadas telefónicas que realizaba al atardecer, hora que era más probable hallar a Rei en la casa de sus parientes. La exaltada voz con que Rei contaba todos los sucesos del día reconfortaba, al menos en parte, a Kai, y siempre finalizaba con un deseo de que vuelva lo más pronto posible.

En las últimas llamadas Kai pudo enterarse que el tiempo en el pueblo donde Rei estaba era similar al de San Petersburgo, con frío, neblina y diversas restricciones a cualquier actividad. Con aquella humedad era imposible para Rei determinar la fecha exacta de su regreso, con los caminos llenos de barro tendría que esperar unos días más antes de poder alcanzar el aeropuerto más cercano. Eso lo retrasaría más, y desesperaba más a Kai.

Sentado en un mullido taburete, en el centro de la biblioteca, Kai contemplaba un mapamundi, con un dedo señalaba la distancia de San Petersburgo al pueblo donde Rei estaba, a miles de kilómetros. Con un suspiro se apartó del mapa, miró el conjunto de países que componían Asia, Europa, América… una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza¿por qué él también no iba de viaje?

Como dinero nunca fue problema para él, pensó en los distintos lugares donde podría ir, pero excluyendo automáticamente todos los países en los cuales el invierno estaba comenzando, ya era suficiente todos los meses que permaneció trancado en esa casa. Tenía exceso de opciones, no sabía cuál escoger, motivo por el cual abrió un cajón del escritorio de roble que estaba en el salón, y del interior sacó un pequeño dardo rojo, muy puntiagudo, y lo sujetó con presteza.

- Veamos a dónde me llevará la suerte, si es que ella existe – murmuró Kai, acto seguido arrojó con fuerza el dardo, clavándose firmemente en el mapa. Estaba suficientemente lejos para distinguir las letras menudas, aunque pudo percibir que cayó en algún punto entre América del Norte y América Central.

En vez de averiguar exactamente en cual ciudad quedó señalado su destino, salió de la biblioteca y fue a su habitación. En una de sus maletas cargó sus ropas, dando prioridad a los apropiados para climas cálidos, con algún esfuerzo consiguió cerrarlo.

Volvió a la biblioteca. Se acercó al mapa, y entre la maraña de minúsculas letras pudo distinguir la palabra "Florida"; como era un estado litoráneo, próximo a los trópicos, dedujo que no estaría tan mal pasar unos días disfrutando del sol que se negaba a aparecer por aquellas latitudes árticas.

Sacó de un estante un atlas, para definir en cuál ciudad iría quedar. Le pareció curioso que en ese estado hubiera también una ciudad llamada San Petersburgo, una coincidencia interesante. Decidió ir a esa ciudad, nada más faltaba comunicar a Rei sobre su decisión.

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, Kai oprimió con impaciencia los números del teléfono, luego de un corto tono de llamada atendió Rei.

- _¿Hola? _

- Rei? Oh, qué bueno escucharte nuevamente! Sabes que espero siempre con ansias este momento!

- _Sí, yo también te extraño mucho, no sabes como… oye, tengo que decirte algo. _

- ¿Qué sucede?

- _Es que… el tiempo empeoró bastante hace algunos días, y del pueblo donde estoy hay una distancia de 150 kilómetros hasta Pekín, y el camino está intransitable… no llegaré en el plazo, Kai, voy a atrasarme algunos días, quizás una semana entera. _

- Hmf! Eso ya me lo imaginaba, y yo también tengo que decirte algo.

- _Dime_.

- Estuve pensando en salir yo también¿sabes, hacer un viaje. Salir por estos días y volver en el mismo día que tú, porque creo que me estoy pudriendo en esta casa, más todavía ahora que tú no estás.

- _¡Vaya, Kai, finalmente una decisión benéfica!_ – dijo Rei, soltando la carcajada – _y dónde piensas ir? _

- Hmm… en una ciudad llamada San Petersburgo, pero queda en los Estados Unidos. Estoy corriendo detrás del sol como tú ni te imaginas, Rei.

- _¿Y cómo fue para decidirte específicamente por esa ciudad?_ – indagó Rei.

- Pues… después de un exhaustivo estudio, combinado con la más alta tecnología estatística – contestó Kai burlonamente.

- _O sea, escogiste aleatoriamente_ – concluyó Rei.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- _Kai¿crees que no te conozco? _

- Está bien – admitió Kai – fue aleatorio. Iré entre hoy y mañana, volveré tan pronto tú vuelvas, siempre te llamaré de donde pueda.

- _Excelente, Kai, que te diviertas mucho_ – agregó Rei – _y otra cosa…_

- ¿Sí?

- _Cuando nos veamos otra vez tendrás mucho trabajo en la alcoba, así que descansa bien porque una noche será corta para desquitarme… _- concluyó el chino, riendo pícaramente.

- No te preocupes – contestó Kai – estaré en muy buena forma cuando regreses, ya lo sabes.

Al cortar la comunicación, comenzó a marcar otros números, primeramente el de una agencia de viajes, para enterarse de las condiciones climáticas de la ciudad que prentendía viajar, y al recibir la confirmación de que el astro solar brillaba pródigamente por aquellas latitudes, llamó a un taxi, que pasados diez minutos fue a recogerlo en la puerta de la casa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El aeropuerto adonde Kai llegó estaba atestado de personas, algunas esperando sus vuelos y otras aguardando a los visitantes que continuamente bajaban por las escalerillas de los aviones. Una confusión de viajantes y de idiomas podía percibirse allí, algunos alzaban la voz para darse a entender en medio de aquel ruido; su vuelo, programado para los próximos quince minutos, ya comenzaba a hacer el llamado para que las personas no se alejaran del portón de embarque. Una amable atendiente indicó a Kai algunos bancos donde podría sentarse a esperar, a lo cual se dirigió en sus proximidades.

Las poderosas turbinas del avión rugían con las corrientes de aire que violentamente arrastraban cualquier cosa que estuviera sobre la pista, mientras Kai, cómodamente instalado en su asiento de primera clase, se disponía a llegar a destino lo más descansado posible, por lo cual se predispuso a dormir hasta aterrizar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ligeras sacudidas lo despertaron, y al mirar por la ventanilla Kai pudo vislumbrar en el exterior una luz fuerte proveniente del Sol, y sonrió. Cuando bajó, una agradable calidez lo envolvió, el cielo totalmente despejado era una novedad para él; el aire tibio soplaba en ligera brisa, y aquí los vegetales exhibían toda una gama multicolorida, como no se veían habitualmente en Rusia.

Con la maleta en mano, se dispuso a recorrer por la ciudad, un lugar bastante tranquilo donde aparentemente la primavera y el verano nunca desaparecían, caminando fue en dirección a la playa, cuyas aguas refulgían de un tono azul-verdoso, y la amarillenta arena formaba graciosas dunas que el viento se encargaba de dispersar. No tenía prisa, por eso decidió pasear un poco antes de registrarse en algún hotel.

Había ciertos sectores donde las personas se concentraban más, principalmente en los arrecifes de coral pues eran los lugares más playos y seguros para entrar al agua. Como era de su costumbre, Kai evitó ir los lugares más concurridos, prefiriendo la parte más apartada y silenciosa de la playa. Detrás de las dunas estaba un gran espacio vacío, excepto por algunos arbustos crecidos y árboles retorcidos, no había nadie allí.

Extrajo una toalla de su maleta y lo extendió sobre la limpia arena, acto seguido fue a ponerse unos pantalones cortos detrás de los arbustos y fue a sentarse sobre la toalla, sin camisa, sintiendo los rayos solares entibiar su piel acostumbrada a los gélidos vientos; contemplaba la inmensidad del océano, también el agua era diferente por allí, no se parecía en nada a los ríos y mares que visitó en su patria: siempre estaban deshielándose, como si ese proceso fuera eterno y no acabara. La brisa salobre era por veces picante, provocando repentinos accesos de comezón en Kai; más tranquilizado decidió recostarse un poco, quizás dormitar bajo la deliciosa influencia de los rayos solares, seguro de que nadie lo molestaría allí.

El rumoreo del mar le estaba dejando dulcemente aletargado cuando sintió un tremendo dolor en el estómago, como si algo bastante pesado hubiera caído sobre él. El impacto fue grande lo suficiente para dejarlo sin aire, y abruptamente se levantó. Al abrir los ojos vio a un niño caído encima de él, de ojos profundamente azules y la amarilla cabellera despeinada, algunas pecas salpicaban su rostro, y estaba también de pantalones cortos. Mismo con el sol que hacía, no le afectaba en absoluto al color de su piel, de un tono lechoso. Kai frunció el ceño y el chico, aparte de no notarlo, le dedicó una bella sonrisa.

- Hola! Ejem… perdona lo que sucedió, es que perdí el equilibrio… discúlpeme – dijo el pequeño, y se levantó para retirarse.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – preguntó Kai, a lo cual el chico dio media vuelta para mirarlo nuevamente, mientras seguía sobándose el abdomen - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Maximilian Tate, pero me llaman Max – contestó el chico – y tú¿cómo te llamas?

- Soy Kai Hiwatari – contestó el ruso, extendiéndole una mano – creo que nos conocimos de una forma algo violenta¿no crees?

- Jejeje… creo que sí – asintió el chico, sentándose sobre la arena - ¿de dónde eres? No pareces ser de por aquí.

- En verdad, soy de San Petersburgo – contestó Kai – pero es otra ciudad, muy, muy lejos de aquí… en Rusia.

- ¿Rusia? – exclamó Max – vaya viaje que hizo para llegar aquí… ¿qué vino hacer por aquí?

- ¿Sabes que eres un chico demasiado curioso? – dijo Kai, lo cual alteró visiblemente a Max – vine solamente para ver un poco el Sol, hace tiempo que no pasa más por Rusia.

- Ehn… perdón, tiene razón al decir eso, mis padres ya me reprendieron varias veces porque hago excesivas preguntas – dijo Max con voz apenada - ¿de veras que el Sol no sale más en Rusia?

- ¡Jajajaja! Y eres gracioso, también! Cuando es invierno, casi no sale, pasamos meses enteros encerrados en casa, sin poder salir a la calle o visitar a nadie – contestó Kai, e inmediatamente pensó: "_Es idéntico a Rei cuando hacía sus preguntas"_.

- ¡Eso debe ser terrible! – murmuró Max, pensativamente – aquí siempre sale el Sol, mismo en invierno… a decir verdad, no recuerdo ningún año que haya hecho mucho frío, creo que lo máximo fue unas dos o tres semanas.

- En mi ciudad hace frío unos ocho meses al año, cae nieve también.

- ¡Nieve! – los ojos del chico resplandecieron – siempre quise conocer la nieve, lástima que no caiga por aquí… a veces me aburre este calor permanente.

- Quizás algún día lo conozcas, así como yo vine a conocer el calor que te tiene harto aquí – expresó Kai – no veo razón para que te aburras aquí¿acaso no tiene amigos?

- Hmmm… sí y no – contestó Max, cabizbajo.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- En verdad, no, es que los chicos se hartan de mí después de algún tiempo, no sé por qué. Debe ser por el exceso de preguntas que hago, mi papá ya me lo advirtió, pero… es que necesito hacerlas! Si no cómo voy a saber de las cosas?

- Yo creo que sí debes continuar haciéndolas – contestó Kai, sorprendido con la lógica contundente del chico – si quieres, podríamos ser amigos¿qué te parece?

- Amigos? Oh, sí, claro que sí! Me encantaría, más aún con alguien de tan lejos! – exclamó Max, sonriendo nuevamente.

- Maxieeeeeeeeee! Dónde estás? – se escucharon unas voces distantes.

- Hmf… son mis padres – explicó Max – bien, creo que tendré que irme ya, me gustaría haber continuado conversando contigo, ojalá nos encontremos nuevamente quién sabe dónde.

Dos figuras aparecieron en lo alto de la arena, y Max fue corriendo en dirección a ellas. Kai lo observó detenidamente y, al cabo de unos minutos, volvió corriendo ladera abajo, muy feliz.

- He vuelto! Les dije a mis padres quién eras tú, y dijeron que querían conocerte! Vienes?

- Como no.

Dicho esto Kai se levantó, recogió su toalla y fue andando detrás del niño, que daba pequeños saltos mientras llegaban a la cima. Encontró a una joven pareja, no menos sonriente que el propio Max, y el hombre le extendió una mano.

- ¡Bienvenido seas! Soy el señor Tate, y ella es mi esposa, Judy. Espero que no le haya molestado mi hijo, es que a veces se pasa de los límites.

- Mucho gusto, soy Kai Hiwatari – contestó el ruso, estrechándole la mano – no, no me ha molestado, apenas está en la edad de preguntar muchas cosas, no se preocupe.

- Debe ser porque no tiene hermanos, es el centro de nuestras atenciones – terció Judy – cuando comienza, no es fácil detenerlo. Y usted¿de dónde es?

- Yo soy…

- … de San Petersburgo – interrumpió el hombre – eso es algo que Maxie se apresuró en contar. Pero de Rusia¿verdad?

- Precisamente – contestó Kai – y, si me permiten dar mi opinión, creo que el hijo de ustedes es bastante inteligente, deben permitirle hacer más preguntas.

- ¡Gracias! – contestó Judy – le gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar? Esto es, si no tiene nada programado para hoy.

- Sí, claro – acordó Kai.

Fueron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante cercano, construido con paredes de ladrillo y techo de paja, con una magnífica vista al mar. Al cabo de un excelente almuerzo y de una amena plática en el cual intercambiaron sus ideas y pareceres, el matrimonio propuso a Kai que quedara algunos días en su casa, como un invitado especial, a lo cual Kai accedió, complacido de conocer nuevas personas. Luego de terminar se dirigieron a la casa, no distante de allí, con Max siempre llevándoles la delantera.

* * *

_Este es el primer capítulo de la historia, a partir del segundo ya comenzarán a aparecer las cosas más claramente... será que Max se insinuará hacia Kai, o este solamente buscará algún pretexto para acercársele? Es una pregunta que confundirá mucho la cabeza del ruso (ya está confundiendo al propio autor! XD) Contestaré los reviews que dejen, y esperen el segundo capítulo, porque allí sí estará lo bueno (lo cual quiere decir que saldrá un lemon de aquellos...) Hasta pronto!_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Holas!_

_Héme aquí, Jim Mizuhara, trayéndoles la segunda parte de la historia, donde está la "acción" propiamente dicha (y tan pervertido, que la clasificación M le queda pequeña al capítulo! XD!), pero quienes tienen la tarea de leerlo serán ustedes, apreciables lectores y lectoras; así que leed, juzgad y dejad review! Hasta pronto!  
_**

* * *

Secreto Compartido** - Jim Mizuhara

**Capítulo 2**

En menos de diez minutos llegaron a una bella y bien cuidada casa de dos pisos, con rosas en flor cultivados en macetas enhileradas, a los cuales Kai dedicó especial interés pues no veía de esas flores en Rusia por mucho tiempo. Agradables corrientes de aire circulaban por la amplia casa, con ventanas de vidrio mirando hacia el norte.

Les señalaron una habitación al final del corredor, bastante espaciosa y con una ventana que inundaba de luz el ambiente debido a las cortinillas de encaje estar recogidas, e incluso tenía _toilette_ propio. Kai abrió su maleta y dispuso sus cosas ordenadamente sobre la cómoda de madera, mientras Max le contemplaba absorto.

- ¿Qué miras con tanta atención? – preguntó Kai.

- Huh? No, nada… además si te lo dijera, te enojarías.

- No temas – contestó Kai sonriendo – prometo no enojarme si me lo dices.

- Hm… está bien, pero te lo diré al oído, si no escucharán.

- Como quieras – dijo Kai, a lo cual se aproximó del chico y, al murmurarle un par de frases, cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de franca sorpresa. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, perplejo.

- ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas? – indagó Kai, sin poder salir de su estupefacción.

- Así es – contestó Max, meneando la cabeza afirmativamente – y estoy seguro que lo mismo pensará… ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí! Rei!

- ¿Qué diablos dijiste¿Como es posible que… que lo conozcas?

- Porque yo observo, mucho. Las fotografías dicen muchas cosas¿sabes?

- Entonces sabes – agregó Kai con una sonrisa apenada – pues, es exactamente eso. Espero que sepas guardar el secreto.

- Claro que sí, pero todo tiene un precio.

- ¿Precio?

- El mío es un beso tuyo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que te dejaré solo para que puedas acomodarte. ¡Adiós, Kai!

Y cerró la puerta. El ruso estaba enmudecido ante aquel torrente de pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza, "_es imposible, si es tan solo… ¡un niño!_". Convencido de que el sol le había afectado la cabeza y de que lo que más necesitaba era una ducha, tomó la toalla e ingresó al cuarto de baño. Luego de desvestirse se mantuvo durante largos diez minutos bajo el chorro de agua frotándose vigorosamente con jabón; después de secarse y vestirse, salió de la habitación en silencio, encontrando a sus anfitriones sentados en cómodos sillones, mientras Max jugaba y correteaba por el patio, ajeno a todo. Con un gesto Judy indicó un sillón y Kai se sentó en ella.

- Y díganos, Kai¿qué le está pareciendo el ambiente¿Suficientemente tropical? – preguntó ella.

- Oh, sí, de los mejores… - contestó Kai, y al momento Max se detuvo y clavó sus ojos en Kai, a lo cual agregó - … excepto por algunas cosas.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – comentó, a su vez, el señor Tate.

- Creo que este calor excesivo altera un poco los pensamientos – expresó Kai, a lo cual los otros dos rieron benévolamente.

- Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente de fuera dice – explicó Judy – pero no es así, es cuestión apenas de acostumbrarse.

- Espero que lo consiga lo más pronto posible – murmuró Kai, también mirando al chico.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ese día fue lleno de actividades, tanto para Kai como para la familia Tate, que hasta el atardecer permanecieron a la vera del mar observando el rompante de las olas en la costa. Al asomo de las primeras estrellas regresaron a la casa, y el cansancio obligaba a ducharse nuevamente antes de la cena. Max entró a la carrera al cuarto del baño, al tiempo que Judy dijo:

- Iremos a la tienda por diez minutos¿no te molestarías en esperarnos?

- Pueden ir, no se preocupen - contestó Kai.

El matrimonio tomó las llaves del auto y salió. El ruso quedó sentado en el sofá, pero al cabo de dos minutos tuvo una idea, y luego se maldijo por tal pensamiento. Pasó más cuarenta segundos removiéndose en el sofá, pero sin poder apartar tal pensamiento, quería saciar la curiosidad que tenía; su cabeza le indicaba a gritos que no lo hiciera, pero sus piernas ya lo llevaban adonde quería ir. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se agachó lentamente. Pegó el ojo izquierdo en la cerradura.

Allá en el interior, Max se esforzaba por sacarse la camiseta, los pantalones cortos ya se los había sacado. Embelesado ante tal visión, Kai se aproximó más a la cerradura, deliciándose en contemplar aquel cuerpecito completamente desnudo, luego de desvestirse se introdujo bajo el agua corriente; mismo sintiendo las piernas acalambrarse, Kai no se apartaba de la puerta, era la cosa más perfecta que hubiera visto. Pudo visualizar cada centímetro de su anatomía, en todos sus detalles, en aquel tono rosáceo que era la de su piel.

Escuchó el sonido de un auto acercarse, sus siete minutos de contemplación terminaron. Apresuradamente se acomodó en el sofá al momento que ellos entraron. Lo miraron con una expresión rara.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kai? – preguntó Judy.

- En absoluto¿por qué?

- Pareces algo alterado, debe ser el calor. Ojalá el viento soplara más frío.

- Sí, eso creo. Bien, creo que iré a mi habitación.

Dentro del cuarto, Kai se sentó en la cama a pensar en su acción. Los primeros pensamientos, producto de su raciocinio lógico, fueron "_Qué has hecho, Kai? Eso fue excesivamente pervertido de tu parte!_", en cambio los segundos le parecieron más agradables, repitiendo en su mente lo que había visto por aquel agujerito una vez tras otra, como una película, dejando que aquellos escalofríos lo invadieran y sintiera un calor en la parte baja de su abdomen. Volvió nuevamente a la consciencia para darse una rápida ducha e ir cenar.

Prolongaron la velada hasta aproximadamente las nueve, cuando el padre de Max ordenó al chico ir a la cama inmediatamente, a lo cual el pequeño rezongó en voz baja y fue; Kai alegó que también estaba muy cansado y que se retiraría también.

No pasaron quince minutos y Kai percibió que todas las luces fueron apagadas, intentó dormirse pero no conseguía, la insistencia de aquellas imágenes le molestaba, si supiera de antemano sus efecto hubiera evitado hacer lo que hizo. Vueltas y más vueltas sobre las sábanas.

Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas, comenzó a pensar en Rei, debería estar muy feliz entre los suyos, sentía ya falta de él, y recordó la promesa que le hizo. Imaginó a ambos juntos en la paz y tranquilidad de su casa, en Rusia, cuando se abrazara con él y… ¡maldita sea! Otra vez pensaba en lo que había visto. Al consultar su reloj comprobó que apenas pasaban de las once.

Otro impulso ahora guiaba su mente, y automáticamente se puso de pie. Silenciosamente caminó por el pasillo, y dio con la puerta perteneciente al cuarto de Max, lo abrió sin hacer ruido. No necesitó acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, algo de luz entraba por las ventanas con las cortinas semicorridas.

Allí estaba Max, plácidamente tendido en el lecho, sin camisa y apenas de pantalones cortos, respirando pausadamente y hundido en los sueños. Con cautela el ruso se aproximó, deteniéndose frente al chico y contemplándole con fijeza, acercándose a su rostro; puso delicadamente su mano sobre las mejillas de Max, acariciándolos imperceptiblemente, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel que, por momentos, se convertía en algo bastante deseable. Recorrió por su cuello, tocándole el tórax y parte del abdomen, se detuvo un par de segundos para pensar si debería o no pasar sus manos en las entrepiernas del chico y, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier respuesta, procedió a tocarlo allí, observando aquella expresión casi angelical, en el cual podía jurar que una ligera sonrisa apareció. Se detuvo cuando sintió que comenzaba a tener un nervioso temblor, salió de la habitación.

El temblor no disminuyó al salir de la habitación, y sentía una mezcla de frío y hormigueamiento en el estómago, en tal estado de agitación ciertamente no se iba a dormir. Momentáneamente sació sus retorcidos instintos, y pensó la inmensa diferencia que había entre lo que acabó de hacer con Max y las mismas caricias, pero dedicadas a Rei. Las sensaciones que estaba teniendo eran de las mejores, como hacía mucho no sentía más, talvez las circunstancias mismas contribuyeran a hacerlo más interesante.

Y así, con el sueño y el cansancio venciéndole a pesar de todo, se durmió profundamente, con la convicción de que dormiría bien y que el día siguiente le traería cosas irreales.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana siguiente amaneció con todo su esplendor, y Kai, fiel a su costumbre, se levantó temprano para contemplar la salida del sol, apreciando los colores que se formaban y desvanecían en el cielo despejado, teñidos de malva y rosado. Se dirigió al comedor, donde halló a la pareja sentada disfrutando del café, los saludó y también se sentó.

- Póngase cómodo, joven – indicó el señor Tate – Max aún no despierta, que duerma mientras aún le sobra algo de las vacaciones.

- Gracias.

Unos instantes después, Max ingresó en el comedor, ya lavado pero aún bostezando soñolientamente. Saludó afablemente a sus padres, y a Kai le dirigió una extraña mirada de complicidad, no le dijo nada.

- ¡Maxie! – exclamó Judy desaprobatoriamente – se saluda a _todas_ las personas¿o qué te he enseñado?

- Buenos días… Kai.

Un repentino pensamiento asaltó el cerebro de Kai¿podría él confirmar que _realmente_ estaba dormido cuando hizo aquellas cosas? El ruso contestó el saludo, devanándose por tratar de entender si todo era una serie de coincidencias o no; aquellos profundos ojos azules no se desprendían de él, mismo cuando rodeó la mesa y fue acomodarse en su lugar. Comía como un autómata. Su padre frunció el ceño.

- Qué te sucede, Max? Algo te molesta?

- No es nada – contestó el chico, sonriendo con naturalidad – apenas estoy pensando en el día de hoy, será muy animado. Es que hablé con Kai y él estuvo de acuerdo de llevarme hoy al mar, dijo que me enseñará a nadar.

- ¿De veras? – expresó su padre, tranquilizándose y mirando a Kai.

- ¿Ahn?… ¡Ah, sí!… ¡Precisamente! – contestó Kai abruptamente, sin saber qué decir, fue tomado por la sorpresa.

- Pueden ir, pero es conveniente que no se alejen mucho de la costa, nada más que hasta la barrera de coral – señaló su madre.

Al terminar, se prepararon para ir al mar, el tiempo estaba ideal y el agua en calma. Max estaba muy entusiasmado, por otra parte Kai trataba de entender por qué el chico se salió con esa idea, instantáneamente aceptó lo que le dijo pues las dudas no lo abandonaban. Llegaron a lo alto de una alta y movediza duna, y desde allí observaron las suaves olas, el mayor y el menor, cada uno con sus propias dudas e incertidumbres, reacios a decírselo abiertamente pero con grandes deseos de revelárselos.

- No hay prisa, Kai – dijo Max, sentándose sobre la arena – tenemos tiempo. Y además, quisiera contarte el sueño que tuve anoche.

- Pues cuéntamelo – dijo Kai, sentándose también.

- No quiero que nos escuchen – contestó el chico, riendo pícaramente – solamente si te lo digo al oído.

Kai sonrió y se aproximó, y el rubio tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Murmuró varias cosas con una voz que le producía cosquillas al ruso, pero de esta vez permaneció sonriendo. Al terminar afirmó con la cabeza.

- Creo que estuvimos soñando las mismas cosas – concluyó Kai, y el pequeño sonrió.

- ¿No crees? Las coincidencias existen.

Durante más algún tiempo miraron hacia el horizonte, y finalmente decidieron por entrar al agua, tomados de la mano. El contacto con el agua les produjo un frío momentáneo, pero finalmente lograron sumergirse, y quedaron frente a frente, sostenidos por la relativa ingravidez del agua.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer para mantenerte a… ¿qué fue eso?

- ¿Eso qué?

- No, nada. Bien, como decía, tienes que… ¿otra vez?

- Jejeje…

- Creo que hay alguien aquí poniendo la mano sobre lo que no debe… - murmuró Kai, sujetando la mano de Max. Luego lo tomó por la cintura y lo estrechó con firmeza, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran. El rubio cesó de reir, miró a los carmines ojos del ruso y se ruborizó, acentuándose al sentir una mano bajo el agua acariciándolo y bajando por su espalda, deteniéndose en sus glúteos y su entrepierna.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? – preguntó Max con voz algo temblorosa.

- ¿No te agrada?

- S-Sí, pero… es extraño…

- Basta de soñar – concluyó Kai, agachándose hasta quedar de frente a Max – si es que podemos realizar.

Instintivamente el chico cerró los ojos al sentir un roce de los labios de Kai. Lejos de apartarse, se aferró a su cuello, intentando corresponder aquellos besos ávidos, primero con algo de torpeza, pero luego siguiendo el ritmo que el mayor imponía, sintiendo los suaves mordiscos que el ruso daba a sus labios y lengua, perdiéndose en las deliciosas sensaciones que le producían aquel contacto ilógico pero a la vez excitante; también Kai se deleitaba con las sensaciones que recorrían su espina como descargas eléctricas, dando oportunidad al chico que ensayara y perfeccionara sus movimientos, aprendía rápido, y le fascinaba la delicadeza con que besaba, como si temiera lastimarlo. Al cabo de algunos minutos aquel beso algo salobre por el mar tuvo que deshacerse.

- ¿Y bien, que te ha parecido? – preguntó Kai.

- E-Eso fue extraño, pero… pero me agradó.

El ruso acarició la dorada cabellera del niño, sonriendo porque estaba arrimado lo suficiente para sentir un incipiente abultamiento en las entrepiernas del chico.

- A mí también me agradó – concluyó Kai – a partir de ahora será nuestro secreto.

- ¿Secreto? A mí me agradan los secretos¡los guardo muy bien! – exclamó el chico.

Kai lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó mas al interior del mar, y desde allí lo enseñó a nadar verdaderamente, aunque a veces Max casi se tragaba el océano y amenazaba con hundirse, pero los fuertes y seguros brazos de Kai estaban listos para auxiliarlo.

Lo sujetó de la cintura hasta el momento que consiguió mantenerse a flote por sí mismo; el chico no cabía en sí de gozo por la hazaña y dedicaba varias de sus maravillosas sonrisas a Kai, quien quedaba fascinado y no se hartaba nunca de mirarlo.

Posteriomente lo tomaba nada más de la mano, alentándolo a que moviera sus piernas lo más que pudiera, de forma a mantenerse sobre el agua. Después de varios fallidos intentos consiguió la destreza suficiente para no hundirse, aunque eso le costó gran parte de sus aparentemente interminables energías; estaba exhausto, por lo que Kai lo tomó en brazos y caminando lentamente se dirigió a la costa, depositando suavemente a Max sobre la arena y luego sentándose a su lado.

El sol, auxiliado por una persistente brisa tibia, iba secando aquellos dos cuerpos inmóviles sobre la arena, mientras Kai pensaba.

Hizo recuento de todas las cosas que sucedieron desde su llegada, tan pronto comenzó al conocer a este niño, no era normal esto, no para la metódica y racional cabeza del ruso. Todo esto tenía rasgos de algo surreal, como si la realidad y lo irracional se mezclaran y se cruzaran diversas veces para confundir todo.

Recordó claramente, como si pudiera olvidar tan pronto, aquella actitud tan estúpida que tuvo al mirar por la cerradura de la puerta, jamás lo hubiera hecho, porque esas imágenes se le agolpaban ahora no con la anterior pasión, pero sí como algo condenable, pasible a ser castigado, como si una mano más grande ya lo estuviera buscando para darle su merecido, esa mano que tantas veces lo humilló y castigó cuando era pequeño. Pudo sentir esas húmedas y frías manos sobre su rostro, frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos para observar que eran las manos de Max, y sonrió aliviado. Tan solo el hecho de tener esas jóvenes facciones en su frente disipaba cualquier pensamiento malo; lo tomó de las manos, fijando sus térreos ojos en las aguamarinas del chico, el cual pareció ruborizarse un poco, pero cuya reacción quedó oculta bajo las pecas que embellecían su infantil y curioso rostro, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Kai iba a decirle.

- Max, yo… quiero decirte que me perdones, lo siento… no debían suceder toda estas cosas.

- Pero a mí me agradó – contestó Max simplemente - ¿a ti no?

- Bueno, sí, o sea… no sé, es confuso… pero no hubieran sucedido.

- Si dices eso es porque no te ha gustado – interrumpió el chico bajando la vista, aparentemente con los ojos húmedos – pensé que eras distinto y que podía confiar en ti.

- ¡Puedes¡Claro que puedes! – exclamó Kai, haciendo que Max sonriera nuevamente – es que apenas estoy algo confundido, pero puedes continuar como siempre.

- ¡Sabía que me comprenderías! – declaró el chico, abrazándolo cálidamente – apenas enséñame lo que desconozco, y nada más.

- ¡Sí, claro! Pero como tú sabes…

- … ¡esto es un secreto! – agregó divertido el ojiazul, guiñándole el ojo.

El ruso besó la frente del niño y poniéndose de pie ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Max.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar, el chicó abrazó a sus padres, radiante de alegría, y en su atropellado vocabulario explicó que Kai lo había enseñado a nadar y que ya no le temería más tanto al agua como antes. Kai, por su parte, escuchó frases aprobatorias por parte de los progenitores de Max, aunque su cabeza estaba muy distante de allí.

Lo que ocupada de forma casi absoluta sus pensamientos era la simple pregunta: Y esto… ¿a dónde llegaría? Ya había sobrepasado todos los límites que su conciencia y su moral permitía, pero por alguna razón el insistía en seguir, mismo cuando se esforzaba por desviar todos aquellos pensamientos hacia Rei o cualquier otra cosa, y eso sucedía porque si Max no estaba allí para deleite de su contemplación, entonces iba en búsqueda de él en lo recóndito de su mente; lo malo era que esos constantes pensamientos iban suplantando todo remordimiento que eventualmente sentía, principalmente respecto a Rei, se sentía realmente mal hasta el preciso momento que Max se le aparecía, y así todo se esfumaba.

Lo quería irracionalmente, de cualquier forma, pero más que nada sabía que era imposible tenerlo. Parecía más una necesidad que un amor coherente.

Como también era experimentado en hacer caso a su intuición, tuvo la cosquilleante certeza de que algo iba a suceder entre los dos, y su mayor deseo era poder contenerse aunque no podía asegurar que el chico haría lo mismo.

Otra interrogante asaltó la mente del ruso¿quién había comenzado, él o Max? Ese, sin lugar a dudas, fue Max, al murmurar aquellas frasecitas al oído de Kai, pero ¿cómo podía certificarse Kai que no era nada más que una jugarreta de Max, y que lo forzó a la trayectoria que estaban tomando las cosas? Quizás Max quiso hacerle una broma, pero Kai lo interpretó de otra forma y con las consecuencias ahora visibles; talvez besarlo haya sido una pésima idea, ya que titubeó al contestar que le agradó… ¡pero también quedó excitado¡Claro que le gustó!

- ¿Kai? – oyó que lo nombraban.

- ¿Sí? – contestó, saliendo de su distracción.

- Esa frase que has dicho en voz alta, "¡Claro que le gustó!"… ¿qué significa? – indagó Judy.

- Nada en absoluto – contestó Kai, sorprendido.

En esos momentos se escuchó un sonido algo apagado, Kai palpó sus bolsillos y sacó su móvil, era Rei quien llamaba.

- ¡Por fin, diablos! Eh… ¡hola, Kai! No conseguía comunicarme pero ahora logré. Apenas te quería avisar nada más que estaré de regreso pasado mañana, sin falta. Y tú¿te estás divirtiendo?

- Bien, Rei, yo… podría decirse que sí.

- ¡Y también quiero verte ya! Ojalá no te hayas olvidado aún de la promesa que me has hecho.

- Claro que no, Rei, cada día que paso lo tengo más en la mente.

- ¡Eso es! Bien, nos veremos ya solamente en casa, Kai.

El ruso se despidió y cortó la comunicación, para posteriormente aceptar la invitación del matrimonio para cenar. Percibió que Max lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Después de la cena y una larga conversación en la sala de estar, Kai se retiró a su habitación soñoliento, debería antes arreglar sus maletas para partir el día siguiente; estaba feliz pues ya podría ver nuevamente a Rei, y con más animación arregló sus pertenencias. No recibió ninguna visita por aquellos momentos, y luego de terminar se recostó en el lecho con un profundo suspiro, dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

Al pasar de la medianoche el pestillo de la puerta donde Kai dormía se movió ligeramente, y por la estrecha abertura una silueta baja atravesó encargándose de cerrar la puerta en silencio. La misma sombra se deslizó através de la habitación sorteando los obstáculos en el camino y quedando frente al extendido cuerpo de Kai, que era visible por los destellos de luz que entraban por los cristales. La silueta sonrió débilmente mientras se sentaba en el borde del lecho, de modo que no crujiera, observando la honda inconsciencia en la cual Kai se hallaba.

En chico se le acercó con curiosidad para examinarlo mejor; el ruso, a su vez, siguiendo su inconsciente hábito de buscarse a Rei de su lado por las noches, alargó la mano y atrajo hacía sí a Max. El pequeño, tomado por la sorpresa, casi emitió una exclamación pero se contuvo.

Kai lo mantuvo así abrazado por largos minutos, Max se sentía asustado pero a la vez cómodo entre esos brazos; algunos instantes después se separó del ruso cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Mismo con todos sus esfuerzos Kai salió del sueño, primeramente abrió los ojos lentamente, luego abruptamente y incorporándose en la cama.

- Max¿qué haces aquí? – susurró Kai, aún sin soltarlo completamente.

- Yo… este… nada, solamente a ver si estabas bien – contestó Max, tampoco sin apartarse del todo. Sus azuláceos ojos centelleaban fijos en el mayor, como si estuviera temeroso a que descubriera que lo dicho anteriormente no era verdad.

Kai acarició aquellas aterciopeladas mejillas y acercó la nariz a la jungla de hebras doradas, percibiendo un aroma a manzanas y fresas que lo mareaba como diez copas de vodka.

- Hueles bien, deliciosamente bien – comentó Kai.

Pudo ver y sentir que las mejillas del chico se alteraban substancialmente, pero no le dejó contestar al poner sus labios encima de los del otro, jugueteando con su lengua y haciéndolo ahogarse con su propia respiración, pero sintiendo que el chico no quería interrumpir, recorriéndolo con las manos libres por debajo de la camisa de dormir, abrazándolo de tal forma que quedara más cerca de su tórax. Sus labios se movían con ansias, como si algo los habría de interrumpir en los momentos subsiguientes.

- Vainilla – musitó Kai.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu boca. Sabe a vainilla.

Siguió con su cometido, pero fue bajando lentamente haciendo que su lengua pasara a recorrer la piel del cuello y la garganta del pequeño, marcándolo con ligeros mordiscos, al tiempo que con la mano derecha iba sacando cada botón de la camisa de Max de su lugar, abriendo una brecha por la cual seguía su boca, recorriendo el pecho desnudo en el cual desacompasados latidos podían ser escuchados mientras las succiones y las caricias seguían cuidadosamente, algunos gemidos apagados e involuntarios eran exhalados por el chico.

Kai recostó a Max entre dos almohadas, prosiguiendo con su tarea; deslizó una de sus manos en el interior de los pantalones de Max, provocando en éste un sobresalto, pero permitió que esa mano pasara repetidas veces sobre su órgano, causándole que pulsara intermitentemente mientras más jadeos inundaban su garganta algo resecada por tantas sensaciones que confundían su cabeza; el ruso se ocupaba en pasar incontables veces su lengua alrededor de uno de sus pezones al tiempo que continuaba con aquellas caricias que, por veces, se transformaban en movimientos bruscos, pero que de ninguna manera aminoraba la excitación cada vez más creciente en el chico. El mayor estímulo que Kai recibía era escuchar aquellos ahogados gemidos, que se confundían unas veces solicitando para que se detuviera y otras veces suplicando para que siguiera.

Sin mucho pensar Kai fue despojándole de los pantalones a Max, al sentir el líquido preseminal del chico gotear entre sus dedos, por lo cual, después de tenerlos humedecidos por el fluido, dirigió uno de ellos a la entrada del pequeño, introduciéndolo con cuidado. El chico tuvo una súbita contracción en el abdomen, pero Kai se encargó de tranquilizarlo besándolo repetidas veces en el cuello y el pecho, hasta introducir un segundo dedo y manteniéndolo así para que posteriormente no sintiera más el dolor que revelaba su ceño fruncido. Después de algunos segundos procedió a acariciar su cálido interior, sabiendo exactamente en qué punto debería concentrar sus toques para que un placer desconocido se apoderara de Max, haciéndolo gemir, sudar, arquear involuntariamente la espalda, crispar todos sus músculos. Aquella minuciosa exploración que sus dedos hacían alrededor de la próstata del chico fue considerado poco aún para Kai, motivo por el cual se inclinó más hasta atrapar con su boca aquel pequeño pero tumefacto miembro, succionándolo deliberadamente al tiempo que sus dedos seguían actuando en su interior, causando que Max gimiera con desespero porque las sensaciones se duplicaron, mientras palabras disconexas eran murmurados por sus labios en los brevísimos momentos que Kai aminoraba el ritmo de sus ansiosos lengüetazos.

Una apremiante necesidad invadió el cuerpo del chico mientras se retorcía y suspiraba entre las sábanas y no pudo contener la profunda sensación que tenía, después de un estremecimiento y un gemido algo más subido que antes emitió su espeso y blanquecino líquido con fuertes contracciones, haciendo que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera. El ruso siguió con sus caricias en el miembro palpitante y enrojecido, sin desperdiciar nada de la generosa retribución que Max le había dado; al terminar aquellos movimientos se detuvo a contemplar el sudoroso, enrojecido y jadeante rostro de Max, con los cabellos en desorden, los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado, mientras permitía al chico que volviera a respirar con normalidad; Kai pasó su lengua entre sus labios, sintiendo aún el gusto del pequeño, y llegó a pensar osadamente que hasta sabía mejor que Rei. Todavía no daba por terminado con su tarea, porque su palpitante miembro pugnaba por salir de debajo del pantalón, al cual acarició antes de poner la mirada sobre el chico nuevamente.

Desabrochó sus pantalones para dejar libre a su miembro erguido, húmedo por la excitación contenida desde días atrás, y se puso por encima de Max, que estaba acostado, apartando sus piernas con ambas manos. No tuvo la dificultad en penetrarlo pues sus dedos ya habían expandido su entrada antes, el niño gimió nuevamente al sentir que un cuerpo más grande ahora lo invadía, y al tenerlo introducido hasta por la mitad una contracción del interior del chico arrancó un gemido de Kai, hasta entonces bastante contenido. No prosiguió en su embestida, permitiendo que Max se acostumbrara a aquella extensión dentro de él; Kai sentía rítmicas pulsaciones alrededor de su miembro, no necesitaba hacer ningún movimiento para que las sensaciones lo dejaran fuera de control.

Pocos minutos después Kai pasó sus manos atrás de Max, como abrazándolo, y sosteniéndolo así se irguió hasta quedar sentado en la cama, haciendo que la otra mitad de su miembro penetrara hasta el límite en Max, que al sentir aquel excedente deslizarse abruptamente hacia su interior abrió sus entrecerrados ojos a todo lo que daban y gimió lastimeramente, a la vez Kai detuvo sus gemidos poniendo sus labios sobre los del chico. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, y Kai lo acomodó mejor sobre su entrepierna hasta que no se estremeciera más. Tan solo tenerlo así, sin necesidad de moverlo le bastaba para sacarle profundos suspiros, abrazándolo y poniendo aquella dorada cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo su tibia respiración sobre su piel, acariciándole eventualmente la espalda y los glúteos, escuchando ligeros y apagados gemidos que hacía su virilidad palpitar aún más en aquel delicioso y estrecho interior. Con una de sus manos levantó el mentón del chico para tener acceso a aquellos labios que lo extasiaban, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con su miembro, sintiendo cómo con cada ligera presión que aplicaba en torno de él una tremenda contracción estimulaba el suyo, estremeciéndole a cada estímulo. Y nada más que con ese juego Kai logró alcanzar la cima del placer, inundando el interior de Max con su abundante y cálido fluido, mientras el chico apenas emitió un corto quejido al sentirlo. Depositó al casi exánime cuerpo del niño sobre el lecho, el cual estaba exhausto y adormecido. Kai se encargó de vestirlo nuevamente y, llevándolo en brazos, lo puso en su cama cubriéndolo con las sábanas, besó sus mejillas y se retiró, a dormir con una ligera y pervertida sonrisa.

Al día siguiente fueron con Kai al aeropuerto a despedirse de él, a primeras horas de la mañana, algunos minutos antes de su vuelo salir. Le reconvinieron a que volviera más veces, agregando que siempre estarían dispuestos a recibirlo, a lo cual Kai también hizo extensivo la invitación de que fueran a visitarlo en su casa, a cualquier día. Al subir por las escalerillas se volteó a mirarlos, y sonrió al ver a Max guiñándole el ojo y extendiendo el pulgar derecho hacia arriba, quizás algún día se cruzarían nuevamente como había sucedido en esta ocasión, pero en circunstancias distintas, aunque teniendo un secreto guardado y compartido por los dos, que ambos recordarían por siempre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al aterrizar en el Aeropuerto de San Petersburgo había una persona aguardando a Kai, y era Rei. Atravesó a la carrera todo el salón para abrazarse al ruso, y fue correspondido; olvidando momentáneamente todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días apenas se concentró en las felinas y seductoras orbes de Rei, y sin contenerse más por estar nuevamente cerca de quien en verdad amaba lo besó allí mismo, sosteniéndolo contra sí, hasta que el chino se asfixió con tanta ansiedad, motivo por el cual debió apartarse de Kai sorprendido.

- ¡Diantres, Kai! Para quien estuvo semanas sin el mínimo contacto hasta que no has perdido la práctica¿eh? – comentó sonriente Rei.

- ¡Oh, no! Solamente me… me concentré en estar preparado para cuando tú volvieras – contestó Kai, con una voz lujuriosa pero que por segundos salió vacilante.

- Bien, bien… entonces¿a casa? Debes estar tan ansioso como yo para la acción – dijo Rei, mirándolo sugestivamente.

- Puedes dar por seguro que sí – agregó Kai con una mueca, más por lo que pensaba que por lo que decía.

Meses después, una tarjeta se deslizó en el buzón de la mansión Hiwatari. Rei tomó todos los sobres y folletos que encontró dentro del buzón y sin prestarle mayor atención los puso en un escritorio donde un concentrado Kai trabajaba, echó un vistazo sobre tantos sobres y suspiró. Los tomó y fue seleccionando todos aquellos que deberían tener contestación de aquellos que irían al bote de basura sin contestación; se detuvo cuando llegó a una tarjeta postal, el cual supo de quién provenía sin siquiera haberlo leído. El anverso presentaba la fotografía del mar esplendoroso que parecía mezclarse con el azul despejado del cielo, con las costas de pálida arena formando dunas. Lo volteó para leerlo, y se deparó con una angulosa pero legible letra.

_Estimado Kai, _

_¿Cómo has pasado durante estos meses? Espero que tan bien como yo. Ya ha comenzado el periodo de clases, que francamente me aburren. También me he inscribido en una competición de natación, y he quedado en segundo lugar, espero que la próxima me vaya mejor, pero sin duda gracias a ti he conseguido este logro. Espero que vuelvas en la próxima temporada, cuando no soportes más el frio allí. Saludos de tu eterno amigo, _

_Max. _

_Posdata: Nuestro secreto compartido está bien guardado, aún lo recuerdo. No lo olvides tú también. _

(FIN)

**  
**


End file.
